Cake&Cream
by TaintedDivine
Summary: Murtagh is hungry and Eragon is looking delicious...Short but good nonetheless! Slash and Incest warning!
1. Cake& Confesions

**A/N:**Oh dear God, It's been ages! I don't have an excuse so all I can say is that I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! And to make it up to all the people who read/reviewed Chained To You, I am launching an Eragon/Murtagh campaign. I am going to swamp the world wide web with so many EraMur stories heads will spin! The best thing about this story is Eragon is playing coy and seductive! Yahoo! As always read, review(please) and most importantly, enjoy!

Oh and on a Side note...

Happy Birthday ME! June 28 is my birthday so wish me a happy one when you review! (Best present a writer can receive!)

**Summary:** Murtagh is feeling a little hungry and Eragon looks delicious...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon nor am I affiliated with it's owner Christopher Paolini.

**Cake and Cream**

With one last swing of his sword, Murtagh dropped to the ground with a groan hanging in his throat. He had been practicing for three whole hours and was obviously exhausted. Murtagh had, of course, chosen the hottest day of the year to go on a training spree.

Actually, he blamed Eragon. Staying in an enclosed space with the boy for an extended period of time tended to bring unwanted, but not unpleasant, thoughts bubbling to the surface that had to be worked out somehow, lest he burst.

It didn't help that Eragon had a tendency to be sexy without meaning it. If you don't understand, then watch him eat. Eragon had the childish habit of playing with his food, licking the spoon after each and every bite, occasionally moaning if it was one of his favorite meals. It would send any girl's (or gay guy's) blood rushing.

Murtagh laid back in the grass and allowed his thoughts to be whisked off by various memories of his brother. From the first time they had met, to the discomfort caused by bathing near each other on their journey, to watching him while he slept, to betraying him, to being reunited on the same side. Every warm thought was somehow linked to Eragon and the ones that didn't involve the boy weren't worth thinking.

It started with just a slight interest in Eragon, his habits and thoughts, but over time it had evolved. By the time they had reached the Varden Murtagh could admit it. He had a fledging crush on the younger boy. All the time they had spent apart while he had been imprisoned by Galbatorix had tempered that affection and turned it form something childish and passing to a real almost tangible need. Being Galbortix's slave wasn't the worst part, not having Eragon was.

Murtagh frowned in distaste at how mushy he was sounding. He sounded like a girl and her first crush. Rolling over in the grass, Murtagh found his exhaustion had been replaced with a hunger. He wasn't sure whether that was literal or metaphorical but he was damn sure hungry for something.

Dragging himself to his feet, he began to march his way back to his quarters which he now shared with Eragon. Why was he sharing a room with the boy? Because after a few crushing victories against Galbatorix's forces, fresh recruits started pouring in form all corners of the map. Add that to the elves, dwarfs, Kull and various defectors from Galbatorix's army and you had an overfilled camp. It was strange how they went from undermanned to overflowing so quickly. Eragon had offered Murtagh (forced) to share a room with him, not that Murtagh minded.

The Varden had taken over a small fort and now had made it a temporary headquarters. It was small so that meant less walking which was, for right now, a good thing. However, it seemed to drag on forever to Murtagh who wanted nothing more than a good meal and a nap.

When he finally reached their shared quarters he thought he was going to collapse. All his muscles were throbbing and his joints felt like snapping. He was sure he looked like death on legs. The very last thing he needed was for Eragon to be eating. He was so desperate he was nearly to the state of praying.

Pushing the door open and shutting it behind him, he was greeted with the expected sight of Eragon sitting on his bed blinking owlishly at Murtagh.

"Wow, you look like death on legs!" Murtagh gave him a withering glare. Just because it was true didn't mean he could say it.

Murtagh fell upon his bed, which groaned it's protest, and stared at Eragon out of the corner of his eye. God dammit, he was eating again! A plate loaded with cake sat neatly and half eaten on Eragon's lap.

"If you keep training like this, you are going to kill yourself." Eragon pipped taking another bite, sliding the spoon between his teeth and licking it clean. Murtagh writhed slightly. He was doing it again and Murtagh was already feeling the reaction it had on his body.

"If you keep eating like that, I'm going to kill _you!" _He spat in half-fury half-aggravation.

"What are you talking about? What do you want some? I'm telling you, it's great and...what?"

Murtagh was giving him a blank look. Was Eragon serious? He was stuck between insulting his little brother and kissing him. Not to mention Murtagh was still hungry and Eragon looked delicious...

"Look, you have no idea what that does to me so can you just...stop it.

Eragon looked at him strangely, before taking his spoon and scooping up some all icing, missing the actual cake completely.

A teasing smile crossed his lips and he narrowed his eyes. He slowly lapped his tongue out and traced the spoon from the tip and back down to the handle, moaning in pleasure the whole way. With his eyes closed, Eragon took almost the entire spoon in his mouth, bobbing his head slightly up and down on the utensil. He stopped leaving just a tad bit of cream on the side of his lip and a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

When he was done with his little...display, Murtagh found himself speechless. His jaw had dropped and he was staring at Eragon with half-glazed eyes.

'What...the...hell?!' Was the only thought Murtagh could scrape his badly battered brain for.

Too many thoughts were rushing Murtagh's head. What did this all mean? Did Eragon return hos feelings or was he just being an asshole? Hell, did he even mean to eat like that?

Their eyes battled with each other to see who would take it to their next step. It wasn't to late to call it quits and pretend it never. But in truth, could ether one them turn back when a relationship was just at the end of the road? Eragon's eyes narrowed and he decided to make the next move.

Eragon walked seductively over to Murtagh, hips swaying all the way, and sat on the edge of the bed, plate in hand. He licked a bit of excess cream off of his lips and leaned uncomfortably close to Murtagh.

"Are you sure you don't want any? It's great. Sweet and soft and it just melts in your mouth."

Eragon reposition himself so that he was pretty much laying on Murtagh chest with one knee bent so that it was inches away from Murtagh's area. He cocked his head to the side slightly causing a rather interesting swaying of his hair. He looked so...beautiful.

"Hey, Eragon? I think I am a little hungry. But, I have a better treat..."

"Oh really, what is that?" He asked leaning in closer a smirk playing with his lips.

Murtagh, in a seriously smooth move, flipped them so Murtagh had Eragon pinned. The cake dropped to the floor forgotten. Murtagh closed the small distance between them so that each time they talked, their lips brushed.

"You..." Then he sealed their lips in a kiss.

It was nothing inventive. Just a simple, sweet and innocent kiss. Murtagh didn't pull back until he was running out if air. It was a simple perfect moment in time.

"Love you" He muttered softly against Eragon's lips.

"Love you too" he hummed kissing Murtagh back.

"So tell me," Murtagh paused here to kiss Eragon again, "do you always play with your food like that or is it for some special reason?"

"To prove a point and to show you something," was the simple reply.

Murtagh considered his words. What the hell was with Eragon today anyway? He was acting so...strange but it was a nice attitude. Placing another kiss on cake flavored lips, he choose to continue the conversation.

"What were you trying to show me?"

Eragon laughed boyishly, a slight blush crossing his face.

"Promise not to say anything?" After receiving a kiss for an answer, he continued, " I was trying to show you exactly what I could do with my tongue..."

Murtagh's eyes widened beyond belief and his mouth gaped open. Wait...what?! After recovering from sheer shock, lust overcame him. A slow smirk fluttered over his mouth. He placed another kiss on Eragon's lips before moving lower along his neck and upper shoulder.

"You know Eragon, I'm still hungry. How about I show you what _I _can do with _my _tongue..."

The aftermath was a lot of screaming, moaning and two petrified dragons who wouldn't speak to their riders for weeks.

**End Story**

I officially love this story! Am I the only one intrigued by the site of Eragon actually doing that? Hmm... Any I would like you to tell me, should I keep this a one shot or turn it into a drabble series?


	2. Custard & Consequences

**A/N**: I'm back after what seems like an eternity. It's been almost a month! I really got to work on that. Anyway, I'm going to turn this into a series. Not sure how many chapters but I do know the last one will be called Cream and be about whipped cream. If anyone has any ideas for the next food item, then tell me in your review! By the way, thanks for the awesome reviews you guys/girls! Never ever thought it would get that many!

I appreciate you all!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon nor am I affiliated with its owner Christopher Paolini

Murtagh sighed and massaged his temples in slow steady motions. With narrowed eyes he glared at Eragon to his left, who wasn't paying him any attention, while repeating the words 'I will not cave, I will not cave' like a mantra in his head. You would think, after the last time at least, that Eragon would stop playing games with is damned food! Unfortunately, Eragon wasn't exactly prone to follow logic.

After the incident with the cake, before their respective dragons forgave them but after the moaning, Murtagh had a little discussion with Eragon. He was under no circumstances to play with his food in public places. Yet here they were, at dinner and there was Eragon, dipping his finger in his dessert, custard, and then liking it off. And to put the icing on the cake, no pun intended, he was almost deliberately ignoring the heated glare he was receiving form Murtagh. He was to busy talking to Arya, who was sending the two suspicious glances every now and again.

At first, Murtagh tried to ignore it. It, being Eragon's tongue flickering out swiftly and smoothly to his spoon. When Eragon noticed Murtagh's discomfort however, he abandoned the spoon altogether and just used his finger. He completely ignored Murtagh's not so discrete nudges and glares as well as the occasional uncomfortable shifting in position, a tell-tale sign of his problem. All of this seemed to only spurn Eragon on who would flash a smile his way before returning to ignoring him.

If it wasn't for Murtagh's extremely tempered will and self restraint, he would have either jumped Eragon there at the table, dragged him to their room or ,at the very least, killed the other boy. Murtagh defiantly ignored the strange looks he was receiving and the onslaught of mental comments from Thorn, who found his current situation endlessly funny.

"Murtagh, is something the matter?" Arya asked with furrowed eyebrows "You look upset?"

That unfortunately brought everyone sitting close by attentions focused completely on them. Murtagh rolled his eyes skyward. He wasn't sure who he had killed in a previous life to deserve this but he was sure that karma was a real pain in the ass.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine Arya. Even though he does look like he's having a hard time with something." Eragon said with a slight smirk. He paused before dipping his finger back in the custard and taking a rather prolonged lick.

"I'm fine," Murtagh managed through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Arya asked "You look a little pale."

'That's because all the blood is rushing to other areas' Thorn chimed snidely in Murtagh's head.

Murtagh found himself torn between laughing in sheer despair of the situation and entertaining the idea of murdering Thorn himself. If laughing wouldn't have made him look insane, he would have chosen both.

"I said I'm alright." He tried again, this time more forcefully than before. Eragon was going to pay for this dearly.

"Sorry Murtagh, looks like your stuck between a rock and a hard place. What's really the matter?" Eragon said smirk even wider than before.

Murtagh's glare intensified steadily until he was sure that he was going to burn a hole through Eragon's forehead. What kind of game was he playing at? He was once again reminded why he wanted to starve the other boy. Because if Murtagh and food was involved Eragon would not, no matter where they were, pass up the chance to bother the other boy.

But then again, revenge was a dish best served cold. Murtagh's mind was already working on his revenge. Eragon was going to get it in a way that was quite pleasing, mainly for Murtagh. He would probably regret doing this later but it was going to be worth it in the short term.

"Eragon, can I talk to you in private?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Whatever you say, Murtagh." Eragon said getting up form his seat

Murtagh, making sure to move as discretely as possible, filtered out behind Eragon.

By the time they were in the hall, Eragon was doubled over in laughter clenching his stomach as if he was going to pass out. Murtagh narrowed his eyes angrily. So the bastard really did think this was all funny. Well, now the ball was in Murtagh's court.

Murtagh smoothly slid an arm around Eragon's waist, whose laughing stopped immediately, and pressed them close. He moved them so that Eragon was pressed against the wall placing his knee in between Eragon's legs. He leaned in close his lips ghosting across Eragon's when he spoke.

"Now, what was that comment about being stuck between a rock and a hard place?" He said teasingly.

Eragon closed the already nonexistent space between them in a hungry kiss. Murtagh placed one hand on Eragon's waist and used the other to hold Eragon's hands in place above their heads. Murtagh opened his mouth so he could deepen the kiss.

"Are you really sure this is a good idea after what happened last time?" Eragon asked panting slightly

Murtagh took the opening to move and place licks and kisses on Eragon's neck and down to the collar bone. He slid his hand so that his thumb was just beneath the fabric of Eragon's pants. Eragon arched his hips a little more in anticipation. Murtagh smirked against Eragon's skin and tugged them a little teasingly. Eragon et out a groan of irritation.

"Murtagh stop teasing." He groaned moving his hips trying to force Murtagh's hand further down.

"I don't know. You did tease me all night. Do really like you right now?" Murtagh said teasingly before taking hard bite of the flesh.

Eragon stuttered something uninterruptible. Murtagh was enjoying this way too much. Eragon tried to form a sentence but all he managed to do was gasp a more. Murtagh plunged his hand into Eragon's pants who bucked his hips accordingly.

"What was that, Eragon? You think we should stop?" Murtagh said sliding his hand away from Eragon's more sensitive areas.

"Murtagh don't you dare!" Eragon growled.

"Eragon are you okay? You look like your having a hard time with something." He said pulling his lips away and removing his hand completely. Eragon let out a groan of frustration.

Murtagh turned and walked away suppressing the laugh that desperately wanted to let out. Now Murtagh could see why Eragon teased him so much. It was nice to be the one in control for a while. He was going to have to do this a whole lot more often, much to Eragon's displeasure of course.

"Murtagh! All right, all right! I'm sorry. I'm done teasing you but can you please finish this.?" He said gesturing with his hands.

In a second, Murtagh pinned Eragon back up against the wall, body up to body.

"Well, I think something can be arranged…"

"Are you two alright? You've been out here for a while- Oh my God."

Eragon and Murtagh's head jerked to see a very amused Arya and a Nasuada who was clearly reeling from shock. Arya's lips had curled into a knowing smirk. Nasuada's mouth had dropped open in disbelief. Murtagh found himself asking one single question. Why the hell couldn't they get any privacy?

"You two, have a lot of explaining to do." Arya said lightly still surpressing obvious mirth.

* * *

Well that was really fun to right! Not as good as the first one but I still like it. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think in a review! 


	3. Strawberry Pastries & Sharing

**A/N**: Did I really update twice in one day? Yes, I did! I couldn't help it. Both ideas came at once and I just had to do them both, part of the reason this took so long to come out actually. I love this chapter, I swear, if it was a person, i would marry it! Kidding but this is my favorite so far. It's so sweet and cute! I hope you like reading as much as I liked writing!

This chapter Is pure and undiluted fluff. I think I ruined my dental record while writing this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon nor am I affiliated with its owner Christopher Paolini.

Murtagh vaguely wondered if it would have been a cruel and unusual punishment to starve Eragon. Then again, would he really feel guilty about it later? He was starting to think he could carry through with it. It would have been for both their sakes anyway.

After discovering Murtagh's inherent weakness for Eragon while he was eating, Eragon had decided to exploit it for all it was worth. At first, he past it off as awkward coincidence but there was just too many back to back to back. How many times can one dip their finger in their ice cream and lick it off and still be innocent? No Murtagh was convinced Eragon just enjoyed seeing him writhe.

On the other hand, it usually led to many interesting situations. In the closet down the hall, the kitchens, the armory, the archery range and, in one very strange example, Nasuada's office (don't ask). So either Eragon was a lust driven maniac or he found it all funny. Murtagh was willing to bet it was the latter.

Dinner since the custard incident had been a disaster with Eragon still taking an especially long time to enjoy his dessert and earning various stares from both Arya and Nasuada and various people seated around him. If Murtagh didn't know better, he would say it was because Eragon liked the attention or in the very least, seeing him get flustered.

Arya was still making sly comments about what had happened last time, much to his displeasure. Talking their way out of that one had not, under any ,means of the word, been pleasant. Murtagh would rather go through another uncomfortable dinner than to endure having that talk again. Murtagh would have just ignored them of course but Eragon being Eragon, had insisted Murtagh explain, even though Eragon had gotten them into the situation in the first place.

But Eragon had his moments however when his eating habits made him look so damn appealing sometimes. Right now was a good example. Eragon was lying opposite of Murtagh calmly munching on a few pasties. Murtagh felt a slight smile flicker across his face. It was one of the rare true smiles he had. There was a feeling he had with Eragon, one he hadn't felt since his early childhood.

This moment was so routine, stable. He wasn't sure what to call what it made him feel. Nostalgic? Blissful? No, like he belonged. The way Eragon made him feel some normalcy, which was a relatively unused word for Murtagh, was exactly what he needed.

Everything the other boy did and the time they spent together felt so natural. Sp right. So...perfect.

Eragon had shared everything with him.From the major things like his life, his time and his heart to the little things like his room. Eragon had opened up his world with open arms, even after his betrayal, unconditionally even though, by all rights, he didn't owe murtagh anything. He could have fought to kill instead of finding away to free him from Galbatorix, but he didn't. Eragon didn't give up on him when everyone else did. Eragon had stuck by him, even when other's didnt' trust him. Eragon had given him hope.

Eragon, finally noticing he was being stared at, sent Murtagh a confused look still nibbling on the pastry. Murtagh almost laughed at the suspicious look on his face. What was it about Eragon that made him so personal about his food? Then again, Eragon was personal about everything.

"Eragon," Murtagh began

"What? I'm not playing with my food this time." He said defensively taking a rather savage bite of the pastry

"Eragon let me have a pastry."

Eragon let out snort. "No. I'm on my last one. Go get your own." As if to reinforce his point, he pulled the pastry closer to his chest.

"All right then, rip it in two and give me a piece," Murtagh said simply

Eragon took a bite of the pastry mockingly before giving Murtagh an indignant look. It was almost as if he was daring him to come and to try and take the pastry. Well, Murtagh did always love a challenge.

Murtagh let out a mock growl and grabbed the other boy who was now holding the pasty to his mouth threateningly. Murtagh leaned in close so he could see the others eyes even in the darkness of the room.

"Come on Eragon, share the damned pastry,"

"No! It's strawberry!"

"Eragon, I'm only asking for a single bite!"

"And I'm only saying no to a single bite!"

Before Murtagh could get out another word in his defense, Eragon shoved the pastry into his mouth. Murtagh dived down caught some of it, giving Eragona a kiss in the same instance.

"Thank you, Eragon, for sharing." He said softly

Eragon laughed a bit before answering. "You don't have to thank me for sharing something with you Murtagh."

Murtagh puled Eragon closer, smiling softly. "I wasn't talking about the pastry, Earagon."

Eragon placed a soft kiss on Murtagh's lips before smiling too. "Who said anything about the pastry? Good night Murtagh."

He rolled over before Murtagh could ask what if they were talking about the same thing. That was however the last time Murtagh was going to underestimate Eragon.

* * *

Well, that was so sweet, I know I need a trip to the dentist. This one was a bit away from funny and mire focused on sheer, undiluted, almost painful, ahh it blinds me, fluff. Now I need ides for future Chapters so make sure to tell me, Okay? I hope you enjoyed!

* * *


End file.
